


Hotel Hideaway

by elysian_anagnorisis



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Tyler isn't married to Jenna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:52:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysian_anagnorisis/pseuds/elysian_anagnorisis
Summary: They had two shows back-to-back at the same venue.What else were they supposed to do?





	

Josh hears the shower faucet stop running. "Hey Ty, are you almost done in there?"

"Uh yeah. Lemme just find my towel.”

"I'm gonna take a quick shower before we have to go, okay?"

“Yeah okay," he replies as he’s swinging the door open. He steps out of the bathroom and heads toward their bed. Clothes are stuffed in bags on either side of the messy queen they shared last night. They rarely have the luxury of sleeping in a real bed and not on the awfully shaky bus that keeps them awake.

Tyler stops to look at himself in the full-length mirror. He lets his towel fall from around his hips. _Why are you like this?_ He twists to the left and right, taking mental notes of all his flaws. _What does he even see in me? I’m lanky and super awkward and my mind is really messed up. I don’t even know why people listen to my music. It’s not even music. It’s just me screaming into the air above people in a room. I’m no good at piano or ukul—_ Tyler snaps back to reality when notices Josh standing behind him in the mirror.

“Oh um that was really quick… I uh—” is all that he can manage to get out before Josh turns him, wraps his arms around, and places the softest kiss on his lips. Josh’s towel falls into a heap on the ground, startling Tyler and making him back up into the mirror.

“Sorry, I just uh… Dropped it.. I uh di-didn’t have any hands to hold it. I’m sorry…” he stammers.

“It’s okay. I’m the one who should be sorry. I broke the kiss…” A few minutes go by with no words passing either of their lips as they gaze into each other’s eyes. Tyler is the first to speak. “Do you um… Do you want to try again?”

Josh crashes his lips against Tyler’s. Strong, but calculated. Rough, but solicitous. Tyler’s favorite. This was their way of saying ‘I forgive you’ to each other.

They separate for a moment and Josh says, “I think we might be a little more comfortable on the bed, baby boy.” Tyler nods vehemently. Josh scoops him up and lays him down carefully. He snuggles up to him and gently lifts the covers over them.

* * *

 

They’re about to leave when Tyler stops at the mirror again. Without thinking, his hands fly to his neck and his fingers flutter over the ring of kisses Josh left. _Maybe I don’t hate myself. I think I love me. Not nearly as much as I love Josh, but I’m working toward better. Nothing good happens all in one day._ “Hey babe, do you know where my scarf is?”

Right after he finishes asking, Josh turns him, wraps his arms around, and places the softest kiss on his lips. “Here you go, love,” he says softly whilst bundling Tyler up in his coziest scarf. “You’re beautiful in every single way. I love you.”


End file.
